


In The Rain

by TheScottRyder



Series: A Kiss.. [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: “Jaal.. I understand why you might think that, but this is more than enough for me,” Ryder says, holding Jaal’s gaze for a long moment before giving him a soft smile. “Maybe I could have had an extraordinary life in some illustrious city back in the Milky Way, but that still wouldn’t compare to having someone like you by my side.”
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: A Kiss.. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: M!Ryder/Jaal  
> Prompt: A Kiss.. In The Rain

* * *

“It’s a shame that there are so many things out there that want to kill us, or this would be a great vacation spot,” Ryder remarks as he leads his small party along one of the narrow pathways that cut through the dense jungle, and behind him Jaal lets out a quiet hum of agreement.

He really did like Havarl. Sure, there was plenty of hostile wildlife to be found and even the majority of the plant life had to be handled with care, but the muggy, rainy planet had grown on him more than he’d expected. It sure beat going back to Eos and Elaaden, at least.

“There is just as much beauty to be found on Havarl as there is danger,” Jaal replies, pushing aside a thick, leafy vine that was blocking the path, and he holds it out of the way until both Ryder and Peebee have walked past it. “It is a shame that we could not see this world when it had cities and culture instead of overgrown ruins.”

“Yeah, would’ve really been something to see,” Peebee remarks briefly before she suddenly starts walking faster, and when she glances back towards the pair behind her they can see the excitement shining in her eyes. “Remnant ruins up ahead, I’ll meet you guys there!”

She’s running off before Ryder can even reply, and he just shakes his head with a fond smile. There wasn’t much that could come between Peebee and her enthusiasm towards exploring the ruins and searching for some new Remnant tech, but he’s not in a hurry either so he keeps walking at his slower, steadier pace.

Jaal does the same beside him, though Ryder imagines that that’s because his Angaran companion just wants to stay close to him.

“Earth is the birthplace of your people.” Jaal suddenly speaks up, drawing Ryder’s attention over to him. “Do you ever wish that you could go back, even if only to see what has become of it now?”

Ryder doesn’t speak right away, instead taking a moment to consider his answer. He’s thought about Earth quite a few times since they’d reached Andromeda but at the same time he wasn’t nearly as nostalgic for his home planet as many others in the Initiative were.

“Sometimes, but I wouldn’t go back,” Ryder answers, and though returning to the Milky Way wasn’t a legitimate option that he or anyone else were considering he sees some tension leave Jaal’s shoulders at his words. Ryder smiles at that, giving Jaal’s shoulder a playful nudge. “What, afraid that I was gonna run out on you, Jaal?”

“Returning to your old galaxy just to get away from me does seem a bit drastic.” Jaal replies, but his tone falls a little short of humorous, and Ryder listens as he lets out a soft sigh. “Forgive me, Ryder. Thinking about what my people once had here, it tends to bring about my nostalgia, and my doubts. I often find myself wishing that we had more to share than ruins and stories of what my people once had, and.. I’ve wondered if you’ve given any thought to the life that you could have had, if you’d stayed in your own galaxy.”

Ryder stops walking with a frown, and when Jaal stops walking as well Ryder reaches out to grasp his lover’s hands, giving them a gentle squeeze as he pulls him closer. They probably shouldn’t be standing out in the open while the rain beats down on them, but he can’t just ignore the flickers of worry in Jaal’s eyes either.

“Jaal.. I understand why you might think that, but this is more than enough for me,” Ryder says, holding Jaal’s gaze for a long moment before giving him a soft smile. “Maybe I could have had an extraordinary life in some illustrious city back in the Milky Way, but that still wouldn’t compare to having someone like you by my side.”

Jaal doesn’t speak, his eyes wide and glassy with emotion as Ryder leans forward to kiss him. They press in close to one another, Jaal’s lips so soft against his own, and they can both taste the rainwater that’s been soaking them for the better part of the hour but neither of them move to pull away, instead just losing themselves in the moment and warmth of kissing the one they loved.

Eventually Jaal pulls back, breathing a little harder than before as he stares at him, and Ryder smiles because Jaal’s eyes are so bright and full of affection right now that it’s almost a struggle to keep his gaze, but he can’t bring himself to look away either. He just smiles again, and leans in to nuzzle his forehead against Jaal’s as the rain continues to fall around them.

* * *


End file.
